Dragon Age: Conan
by Just Grim
Summary: After Conan (comic book version) found the sorcerer he sought, he was sent to the land of Thedas. The Wardens didn't know what to make of him, and neither will a lot of people. But his strength will make a name for himself, just like in his own world. Takes place in Origins, and since its Conan expect violence. But its something I wanted to see. So please, enjoy.
1. Prologue

The Darkspawn have been known as many things. The whole curupted horde lead by a twisted dragon is the for coming of the blight, what could of been Thedas's ending if not for the wardens.

Their rituals secret, but there skills widely known. And rumored.

Full of warriors and mages. Humans, elf's, and dwarfs. Nobles, barbarians, and thief's alike keep the Darkspawn at bay. As there past is erased from them, and a duty to battle for all of Thedas.

Yet...

In another world, there is no blight. Though, monsters exist in this world as well. But they do not seek conquest against the people who live in there walls. But that is... Until there hungry. But in other places, guards will be there. Making them think their idea over.

In Thedas, mages are feared and kept at watch in the towers of Magi. If not there, then they are hunted by templars and called apostates.

Though, in Hyboria, mages are feared there as well. But also respected, and treated equally. Sometimes, better then other men.

Although there are powerful mages in Thedas, Hyborian sorcerers have power that can tear through time and even universes.

Such power is THE reason the sorcerers of Hyboria are feared. And there not at risk of demons possession. Though, anyone who makes deals with demons or uses them, has a price to pay.

But in Hyboria, demons are not the only powerful beings that walk the realm. Gods linger in the world too.

Speaking of Gods, there is The Maker, a god of Thedas. Though many doubt his existence, he may of died or left the realm in general. There is no certain answer in this.

Crom is the god of Hyboria, one of them at least. He is one that is favored, and may be one of the most powerful.

Though, from my speculations, the two are one. Making the possibility of vales and realms openable. Possibly a lazy god, who would not seal these things properly.

Yet... Thedas is going through the blight, and Hyboria is in no need of a hero. A king, maybe. But no hero is needed much. And maybe that is why the god of these world's has not sealed the vale properly.

To give Theda's a chance to live and survive. To keep the Darkspawn bay.


	2. Ch1 The Coming of The Barbarian

Conan wandered through the sewers of Argos, searching for the sorcerer Athula.

The reward for his head was a sum amount of five-hundred gold coins.

Rats fell into the water, drowning or running through the tainted stream. What they were running from seemed to be a beast bigger then them.

The black haired barbarian had the light of the town shine on him, calling him back to civilization cleaner then these sewers. And it was something that tempted him to abandon the rotting smell of trash.

But he pressed forward, wandering why a man would hide down here. Though, it was a clear answer as the smell of the place dictates. But a man refined as Athula would thought to if been found in maybe ruins or caves.

But the thought stopped when he saw a creature, more vile then the dead rats and most likely tougher the rodents.

Its fur black, and its fangs longer than Conan's arm.

They dripped of blood.

And its eyes a glowing yellow.

And its size in general?

Bigger then Conan.

¥...∆...¥

Duncan was waiting for the grey warden recruits to get there vials of blood, and possibly the treaties.

He was an old man, in a terrible way. He was going to die soon, he could hear the calling. Such is the price Grey Wardens pay to destroy the arch demon.

But he feared he'd die before the blight was ended. But that may be far away, it may be over before he dies. And he may be able to walk to the deep roads, his blade in hand and hand held out to deaths sweet embrace.

But no one wants to die. And saying deaths SWEET embrace is such a lie. Even for Duncan. He was the leader of this fight, and death would just have to wait.

Young Ellisa Amell was with Alister and the other recruits.

She was skilled in the ways of magic, and proud of her achievement In the circle of Magi.

She was a mage, quickest harrowing they said. That was something even she was amazed of. It felt like forever in, walking in the fade with a mouse who would soon become a bear.

Though, she met a being there that was worse then all the demon descriptions she was given. She wasn't as horrified as she was when she found out her friend Jowan was a blood mage.

Blood magic is a forbidden art, as many know and fear. She was lucky enough to of told first enchanter Irving of Iowans attempt to escape. It was her duty to tell Irving about Jowan and Lilly. But that didn't mean she hated them or didn't care.

When Lilly was dragged away to the mages prison, Elissa begged and begged for them to spare her. But she would rot in a cell, watching the storms of that land till justice is done.

Duncan took the mage herself with him, to Ostagar. She held promise apparently. But she wish she had been able to talk Jowan out of blood magic when she knew about it. But it was too late.

She tried to forget it, and sort 've did when she met Alister. A handsome man who seemed funny and sweet.

But in the moment, they were coming close to the cache, where the treaties should be.

Though, the cracking husk of the chest was empty, the darkness of the ruins were not...

¥...∆...¥

His arms were wrapped around the creatures head, the beast trying to throw him in his back. But the Barbarian has fought creatures bigger then this giant rodent he aims to kill now.

The beast breathing heavy as well as Conan, the two tangled in a dance of death. Only one was going to be dead. The gigantic rodent backing into walls, trying to crush the barbarian.

It squealed almost, though it kept at its pace. The Barbarian was stronger then the creature, and his arms able hold on as long as he willed to live.

Conan twisted his forearms around on the creature, twisting its neck till he heard the bones of the rodent crack. It fell to the floor, throwing Conan in the sewage water.

He raised himself up, the fur around his waist drenched and beginning to smell. Getting a scent from the water, he began to wander what else was in the waste of Argos.

Still, he continued through the sewers, holding his blade in his fist. Although he can kill something with his bare hands, he prefers his blade to cut through complicated matters.

Such is the way of a barbarian, who's profession does not mean one thing. He has been a thief, a body guard, a soldier, a slayer, a lover, and a survivor. He was going to kill that sorcerer, and he was going to get a woman after this mess.

¥...∆...¥

There came a woman, her hair as dark as night, and her eyes almost as similar as a beast. She looked at these Grey Wardens, seeing three nervouse men and one woman. And this woman was just as curios as herself.

"Tell me, what brings you to these parts of my forest."

"And what gives you claim to this place?" Ellisa quipped, not about to back away from these ruins.

"I take claim, as one who does claim this land."

Walking past them, she speaks of her watching them. Curiously following them to these ruins. To the empty cache.

"You there," she pointed at Ellisa "your not scarred like these little boys are you? Tell me your name. And I shall tell you mine."

Hesitant, seeing the staff this woman wielded, Elissa slowly walked forward. Her blue eyes looking at the woman's atire.

Dear Maker! She's only wearing rags! Well, its understandable, seeing as how this is the wilds. And she maybe a wilder woman.

"My name is Elissa. Its a Pleasure to meet you."

The witch of the wilds smiled, seeing the only Grey Warden brave enough to even greet her.

"Now that is a proper greeting! I am Morrigan."

"Now, we came here for the treaties of the wardens. Where did you take them?"

The tone of the conversation changed.

"I do not have your treaties."

Alister and the other men looked at each other, shocked. But Alister, the actual grey warden, stepped forward.

"What did you do with them?!" He commanded, a bit of scared emotion lumped in his throat.

"I did nothing with them."

Elissa begged to ask the question, though what answer would this quizzical appostate give to them?

"Who has them, then?"

"My mother. She has your... Treaties."

"... Can you take us to her?"

Morrigan had a smile appear across her face once more, a person who she could possibly like that wasn't a forest creature.

"A sensical request... I like you."

"Careful," Alister said. "First its 'I like you.' Then Zap! Your a toad."

The witch gestured them to follow, deeper into the Koccari wilds.

¥...∆...¥

Conan could see a pair of torches lit by a lonesome door, held by brick but opened by old and rusting iron. Yet it appeared to of been opened sometime today. By Athula, no doubt.

Conan pondered his plan. Whether he should just run in, blade in hand and ready to kill, or sneak in and catch Athula in the midst of surprise.

With how old the door was, it might creek. That would ruin Conan's stealthy idea.

But none the less, he walked in the light of the torches, his face barely visible. But his body shined dimly, his muscles the most. But his blade was a pale silver, even though it is steel that was once held by a Nemedian bandit.

He closed his fingers on the handle of the door, slowly as possible. The door pushed itself from the rust of the irons, and were dropping crumbled pieces of time.

But then it came, the yawn of age. All old doors do so, The barbarian should of seen it coming.

He ran to the darkness, watching the door and waiting to see if there would be a man coming to the door.

But no one came. It was as though they didn't even hear the sound of the creaking door.

Either this Sorcerer was deaf or he was ignorant. It didn't matter, Conan had a kill to be made, and this had to be easy.

He stepped within the dark room, searching for the sorcerer. It seemed like a stupid idea, like a blind man trying to compliment someones appearance.

Conan looked around, till he felt a wall. He slowly walked its trail, trying to look by feeling. Trying not to fall into a chasm of doom.

But there, in the center of his eyesight, was an elderly man standing before an orb. Its contents out of control. The barbarian could see the energy of it trying to break out. But somehow, it was contained.

Its color turned from purple to pink, slowly fading darker. Till it became red. And a pair of white eyes stared at the sorcerer.

"Ah... Athula. It is you. I have been waiting patiently for you, I have many other powerful sorcerers who wish to deal with me."

"Oh, do not worry Samite. I am here now. I seek a way through to the other realm."

There was some sort of slurring groan from the orb, the voice was distorted enough to already be confirmed as some sort of demon. Conan has fought many of those to escape plenty of lost places. But... This one seemed powerful.

"Oh? Do you... And what shall you pay me with?"

"Pay?" The old man repeated. His voice shakey and craon, he was waiting for something still.

And that's when Conan jumped up, sword clenched in his fist and his teeth unlocked from each other.

"Your head is mine, Sorcerer!"

The old man looked at him, his fingers high up and trying to cast a spell.

But then his body split apart, a vibrant line of energy spreading unto the floating pieces of corpse.

Conan tried to stop but he tripped forward, into the void of unknown.

¥...| |...¥

The ritual was beginning. Daveth had fallen over dead from drinking the ceremonial drink of Wardens, and the knight cut through. Elissa held the goblet in her hands, slowly easing into drinking the blood of the Darkspawn.

A bright light appeared behind Duncan, causing her to watch as a man fell through a rip of thin air. His sword sliding over to her, and his body fallen to the ground.

Was he dead?

"Drink." Duncan commanded soft but firmly.

Blood of those monsters slipped down her throat, and made her fall as well.

Lying a few feet away from an unconscious man with dark long hair and bronze muscles.


	3. CH2 Conan and the Darkspawn

Conan had thrown the head of athula to the guards. They gasped and looked at the serious looking barbarian. He looked at each of them, a smirk across his lips.

"Now, where's my coin?" He demanded.

The guards ran left and right to find his sack of gold, a price of five hundred if he remembered. But for the battle he endured with that demon as well, he thought he deserved more.

"I want more in the bag, too. I fought a demon as well. You people can thank me for that."

A huge bag, two of them! Were handed to Conan.

The sniveling bastards act like cowards. Such is expected in a place as Argos.

He walked out of the guard keep and went to the tavern.

"Oh Conan! You are amazing!" One of the women said, her arms around Conan.

The barbarian had plenty around him, looking at him with longing eyes.

"He threw lightning bolts at me. Bastard wizard... A man like him was going to get cut down any way."

He took a gulp from his flagon, wiping the foam off his lips with his strong fore arm.

"Sir?" One of the women said oddly. "Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about, woman? Of coarse I am!" He laughed, grasping her closer.

But the closer he looked at her, he saw she was almost see through. By Crom, what is the meaning of this?

.

Conan's eyes opened, looking at two people, one a young woman and a man younger then Conan.

The two looked at him curiously and worriedly. When they saw he awoken, they sighed in relief. "Thank the maker!" Alister said. "I thought we'd have another dead body."

Maker? It didn't matter. Probably some god they worship.

Conan sat up, looking at his surroundings. The time was night, though it was almost around the afternoon awhile ago. And he was in a sewer. Not a ruin. Not to mention, there weren't so many people wearing so much armor.

He looked at the two more. But he liked what he saw about the woman besides him. Dark haired, blue eyes, and skin with a reflection to the moonlight that just radiated.

Oh... Moonlit sex...

"Are you alright, man?" The blonde asked him.

"I think I'm lost, that's one of my problems. And I don't seem to be in Argost. Which means I have a demon to kill, too."

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other, confused. "What? Are you a templar?" Alistair looked back at the man.

"Templar? No. I am just trying to do a job."

Elissa studied the man more. His accent sounded like something far from ferelden. Nor did it sound like an elves dialogue or a dwarves. No. Though, with such a muscular appearance he did seem to be part qunari.

He was handsome too, with his dark eyes and musk. His hair was as dark as a river under a black sky. She started to feel a bit... Too curious.

"I am Conan, a barbarian from cimeria."

"Cimeria? Now I know your not from Thedas!" Alistair smirked.

Conan scoffed at

"At any rate, we need to be going. We have a beacon to light and there is an army of darkspawn at our door."

Conan stood up, a bit taller then the two he was. "By the name Darkspawn, they seem like beast. I want to see them for myself. And sink my blade in one, too."

He sought the handle of his sword, yet he could not find it. Not even the sheath!

"By Crom! Where is it?!"

Elissa held the blade and sheath in hand, holding it to the wandering barbarian. He looked at it, then her hands. Reaching back to her face. Those red lips of hers were almost delightful to look at. But he grabbed his weapon and placed it with his belt.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked of the wearied man, still wandering if he was okay as he led on. "I mean... You just woke up..."

"I've been drunk and beaten five men before, as well as kill some monsters. I've done a lot of things, boy. Sitting down while there is battle isn't one of them."

Alistair sighed. "Okay..." Conan followed the two to a bridge, soldiers watching a war unfold while they stood up high, firing their catapults or being crushed by same device.

Looking down, he could see what these darkspawn creatures were. Though, he couldn't get a full description, but it was obvious these beast were viscous and walked like men. But killed like the monsters they were.

When he saw their faces, seeing they had made it within the fortress. He saw they were beast, though with human like figures. It was as if a darkness corrupted them.

And it would be let out with his blade.

He swung his sword through a darkspawns head, its blood falling to the ground.

A small looking one was coming at him with his axe. Conan stuck his sword forward and pierced the creature through the helm.

And their was a big one.

His helm horned, his eyes gleaming through the face cover. Conan's blade was grasped tighter by his knuckles. His face down but his eyes darkly glaring at the creature while his lips curved down.

The creature cackled, holding its blade in hand. The two had their eyes on each other.

Elissa and Alistair finally got to Conan, after wading through the darkspawn. They saw their barbarian friend bashing his blade against the darkspawn alpha. Each hit weakening its grasp on the disgusting handle.

The sword broke, the blade falling into a puddle as well as blood splattering into its mix.

Alistair was quite amazed, as well as Elissa. This man bashed through a helm thick enough to take a bolt. "Wow." The two said.

Conan laughed under the rain and bellowed "these creatures are what you fear?! Ha!"

Conan continued onto the doors of the tower, pushing them forward and walking inside.

Apparently, they had made it within as well. Although, not surprising. The tower was reported to have tunnels. At least that's what Elissa remembered hearing.

They fought there way through to the top, cutting down what darkspawn there were. They reached to the top to see a giant in the midst of them and the beacon. It was devouring something... Or someone.

Elissa and Alister had stopped to watch it eat in hesitation of attacking it, yet there friend charged forward, blade in hand and jumping onto its back.

The blade pierced into the flesh of the ogre; it wailed in pain as its big hand searched for something. That something that stabbed its flesh.

It had its hand grasped around it. Looking at this man, the ogre saw an angry little being with its arms trying to to push the hands back.

He was hurled to the wall, his back hitting the stone and him sliding down to the floor. He growled in pain yet did not look up.

Elissa looked over to him, her fire ball had reached the ogres face as Alistair cut into the creatures leg.

"Go and help him! I can handle this!" Alistair lied. No one can handle an ogre by themselves. Well, maybe not a normal person.

She ran to Conan's aid, the man turning his gaze up to see the woman running to him while the boy fought a giant.

"Are you alright, Conan?"

"Aye. I just need my sword."

She handed him some red vial. "You need a potion."

holding its thin neck in her slender hand till his strong fingers curved around it and drank it whole. He threw it down in disgust. "What in the seven hells was that?! It taste of beaten down grains and... Something fruit."

Yet he stood up, looking at the beast and Alistair. Elissa stood up and saw the beast had her friend in its giant hand while it punched his stomach.

"Alistair!" She cried out, throwing ice at the creature.

Conan ran forward with his hands open, jumping up to the creatures head and pulling its horns from its head. It felt like breaking stone just to have each in his hand.

He looked at the creature, its pale eyes looking at him as if to kill him.

He put its horns within its two eyes, watching blood pour from its sockets. It screamed in a blind rage as it kept bashing everything and anything.

Conan grabbed some bow and arrow from the corpse the creature had been eating, poor man. He pulled the bow string back, the quiver looking back at him as the sharp arrow was aimed at the creature.

It flew in the air after Conan's quick release, flying past the two wardens, the beacon and the fire, and into the back of the ogres head. Its blinded violence was silenced and left with one quick thump on the ground.

"That..." Alistair began while he was heavily breathing. "Was amazing! I've never seen anything like that! The way you used its own horns against it, and shooting it with that arrow."

Conan grabbed the torch besides the corpse of the same man he got the bow, letting the fire embrace the head of it. Each step went to the beacon, till he lit it.

The fire raised high. The three watched it and waited.

The battle below... Not so well. Logain and his men marched from the battlefield. Letting the soldiers die, as well as the king.

Duncan took one last stand to kill the ogre that crushed King Cailans back, his body was thrown down like a mere doll.

When the ogre was dead, he looked at the kings body. He laid there lifeless, his eyes still in distraught and shock as well as his body. Like it was reacting to the crushing of his torso.

Duncan fell to his knees, watching as the darkspawn slaughtered the soldiers. The pain he felt in his heart was greater then the big gaping scar on his side.

Everything he had been fighting for... Lost.

He was going to die soon, for certain now. But this wasn't how he wanted to go. He wanted to see this through and win the battle.

But each pounding step in the mud, he saw how this was not meant to be. The darkspawn alpha was running to him, blade in hand and ready to swipe his head clean off.

Duncan only glared at the creature, not backing his eyes away. He faced it like a man and saw the blade before it went under his chin.

Conan hit the stone slab that made up the window, watching the cowards march as the militia of Ostagar gave their lives. If he was general, he would of went head on.

But that wasn't the case this time.

He looked back to see the shock in Alister's face, and disappointment on Elissa's. Tears went down Alistairs face, however.

"Wipe those tears, boy." Conan commanded. "Were still in battle."

Alistair slowly did so, but it didn't help much. Elissa looked at Conan worried, however. "Conan, I... I think we might die here."

"That's not what I want to hear!" Conan yelled, bashing one of the windows glass out with the hilt of his sword.

He perked up like a guard dog when he heard some sort if laughter down the stairs. It was no ordinary laughter.

"Darkspawn!" Alistair said, wiping his wrist across his face.

They stormed the three by number, each in rows coming at them.

"This is the best time to use your sorceress powers now, woman!" Conan commanded as he blocked the ridgid blade of the darkspawn.

She conjured up lightning in her hands and bolts flew at the darkspawn. Each falling from literal shock, there bodies in spasms till they gave out.

Alistair bashed his shield down on one of the darkspawn, yet he was rageful and chaotic. His nature in this battle was different from before. It seemed like he didn't care.

While his blade was locked with the jenlock, Conan punched it in its jagged and messed up face. The darkspawn fell to the ground. Leaving it to Conan's blade.

Everything would of went alright. If not for the massive flooding of darkspawn. Conan and Elissa could see it: this battle seemed hopeless.

The two made their way to Alistair to stand together in this battle.

It was long and arduous, each fight only making the three less spirited and draining them of stamina.

Conan could see Alistair breathing as heavily as he, while Elissa's spells were at their weakest.

Conan handed her a knife from his hidden pouch around his ragged fur loincloth.

"You'll need that once your spells are died down."

The front walls crashed down and standing in the rubble was a beast big enough to make Conans jaw drop. Figuratively, that is. He'd still hack it if he had to, but not willingly.

"By crom! Its a dragon!"

Its fire poured out onto the darkspawn, letting them run around as it grabbed Alistair and Elissa, looking at Conan as if to signal him.

"Let them go!" Conan yelled as he swung his blade at the dragon. The blade broke, the sharp edge merely shards.

He saw its wings flap and it rose from the floor. He grabbed onto its leg and looked at Alistair. He had been wounded in the fight. Careless boy.

Elissa seemed to of been hurt as well. Odd. She was acting just fine earlier.

That's when Conan noticed, he too was wounded. All that fighting and adrenaline must of kept them from noticing. Or passing out.

Conan had to keep his eyes open, though. If he did anything as stupid, he would find himself falling to his ultimate demise.

This was like the gamble he made when those bandits from the desirts freed him from the starvation and bleeding.

Except he hadn't been crucified this time. Just holding onto the leg of some dragon.

It was hours before they made it to a hut in the midst of the woods, the dragon landed by it and laid his two friends on the ground. Conan fell down by them, looking up to see the dragon transforming.

Its fearsome appearance changed into one of a frail old woman, yet she couldn't of been so frail. The hour long flight...

"I hate flying." Conan said, finally closing his eyes.

When he awoke, he saw a different woman before him. Her hair was black as Elissa's, but she was wearing a revealing outfit. Reminded him of some of the women in Argos.

But she was just as different from them.

Her eyes... They matched those of a wolves. That seemed unsettling, knowing craven women or mad harpies who would use their elegant form to feast on men.

That was always disappointing.

"Ah. Your eyes are open." She said. "Mother has been waiting for you. You should head outside once your ready."

He sat up, looking at her with his dark eyes. The two were locked in some sort of peaceful conversing. "Tell me, girl. Whats your name?"

She huffed and looked at him with a smirk. "Tell me your name first, and I might share..."

"Fine. I am Conan of Cimeria. Though, I am just called barbarian by most."

"Cimeria... Interesting name for a country. Tell me of it."

The barbarian held his brooding look at her. "Do you always pradle with strangers?"

"Unless they wish to pradle. Off with you. I need to attend to your friend."

Conan stood up, the blanket sliding off of him. Morigan stood there and merely stared. Not where his face was...

He looked down, his fur was not wrapped around his waist.

"Croms beard!" He huffed, wrapping the blanket back around him. "Bring me my clothes."

She walked to his items right by Elissa's, a smile was across her face. A very joyous smile.

Once the barbarian was dressed, he went outside to meet the old witch. Alistair was talking to her, but looked at Conan.

"See? Here is your friend." The hag said.

Conan walked to the two, and looked at the boy.

"Its you. I was afraid you died." Alistair voice was calm and sad, his expression never changing. "Elissa. Is she okay?"

"She will be." The hag said.

Alistair sighed. Looking back at Conan. "If it wasn't for Morigans mother-"

"Do not speak of me as if I am not here." She told him.

"Then tell us your name, hag." Conan commanded.

"Such a tone to give to your savior." She scoffed.

She told them that her name was flemeth, a name meaningless to Conan. But it apparently bared a great fame to it.

The door of the hut opened, standing in her own robes was Elissa. She seemed fine for what she went through yesterday.

"Ah. Thank you for saving us..."

"Flemeth." Conan answered.

Elissa grew a surprised expression on her face.

It was all set out. Logain betrayed the wardens and fereldan, but Eamon and many would be there to aid them in this battle. The two had gotten treaties from flemeth.

This war was for the arch demon. But before they could get to it, they'd have to get to logain.

"Have I no say in this!" Morigan exclaimed.

"You've been itching to go to the wilds for years." Her mother told her. "I'm giving you that. Now do as I say."

Her daughter sighed and went inside to get her things. The three stood outside for awhile, till she finally made it outside, a bag full of items and a staff in her hand.

"I am ready. You can let me speak or you can simply let me be your silent guide." Morigan offered, though it was an offer that would be broken possibly.

"I'd rather you speak your mind." Elissa told her, her politeness still bound to her after that battle.

"You'll regret that." Flemeth laughed.

"I think we'll need to be quiet for our way to this lothering town." Conan interjected. "Darkspawn may be lurking."

Morigan held out some kind of item. It seemed like a piece of garbage, with its filthy little fur hanging from some fat leather string.

"This will keep the darkspawn from sensing our little grey wardens."

"Ah." Conan began. "So its scent keeps them away. You must have some revolting piss."

Elissa tried to stop laughing, it seemed funny to her for some reason. Morigan, however, didn't see it as that funny.

"Let's just be on our way." Alistair said.

"Goodbye, mother. Keep the stew bubling while I'm gone."

"Bah!" Her mother snarled. "Better you return to a burning hut."

Burning hut. Those words reminded Conan of his long past. His home was burning down while he was dragged off to never see his home again.

(Thanks for the support guys! I'll be updating sooner then I have. And this chapter is dedicated to Kid-N7, who gave me some ideas here and there. So Chapter 3! Coming soon!)


	4. Ch3 the swift blade of Conan's

Sliding through the bandits throat with a swift swipe from his blade, Conan watched as his allies fought alongside him. Morigan and Elissa were casting spells while Alister was using his sword and shield, bashing the bandits face with the heavy wood of the Templar shield.

Conan didn't like these thugs trying to rob them in the first place and now he liked them even less because of their battle; these men weren't warriors in any way. There skills were those of a band of farmers.

Conan had his hands grasped upon his blade, his one swing went straight down upon his enemies face. The steel of the barbarian was caught within the skull of the mans head, stuck with the drip of blood coming down to his chest.

He put his boot on the bodies chest, pulling the hilt. When it finally slid out, the blade was soaked in blood.

battle was over before it had even began; these men must of been robbing passerby survivors, people who were fleeing the dark spawn. These men were just scavengers in armor.

"I surrender!" Their leader said, a man with dark skin in some smooth leather armor. Though, it was stained by blood of his comrades, it had also been worn out before. "We were just trying to get by!"

The dark haired barbarian looked down at him, his brooding eyes looking at the bandit with disgust. He spat on the ground, the saliva splitting over the stone. The tip of his blade was almost digging into the mans neck, if not for Conan's steady hold on the hilt of the blade.

The barbarian felt like putting him to the ground, splattering the scavengers blood all over the floor, but Elissa and Alister wanted to hear some news. Morigan, however, would not mind the shedding of blood.

"I've met cravens better then you." Conan growled. "I should run you through and let the blood drip from your neck." Yet he moved the blade away from said neck. The man sighed in relief, closing his eyes and opening them to see the barbarian give him a curved punch to the face. He fell to the floor, coughing some of his teeth out.

"Conan! Stop!" Elissa commanded. Yet Morigan gave her a scowling look. "I favor your friend. We should kill this miscreant; 'tis best to slay the enemy, leave no surviving threat."

Alister chimed in, making more attempts to save the mans life, even if he had been robbing and possibly killing passerby's. The argument seemed to rage as Conan watched, waiting for them to make a decision. It seemed as if they'd just bicker till Elissa gave the nod or what she would choose to do.

"By Crom!" He hollered at them, waving his blade around. "Do you people wish to make a decision, or should I just cut his head off?!" They froze where they stood, looking at the upfront and forward man before them. He seemed rather in a hurry to Alister, blood thirsty to Elissa, but Morigan? Oh, she liked how he thought.

Yet he stood there, holding the scavengers collar while staring at them with his dark eyes.

"I would at least like to hear some news, and possibly about the town." The dark haired barbarian dropped the man down, giving a nod to the young sorceress. "Conan, search the crates. At least find some coin."

As he did so, the information about what has happened came to bare that the Wardens were rumored to be murderers and traitors to ferelden, as well as the battles failure had went to the ears of many.

The town itself was a little place called haven, survivors and stragglers came for refuge but only found what little space there was. The threat of Darkspawn was apparent, the creatures not far from burning the village down.

"So... Can I go?" The man asked, the words quivering from his lips as he looked up at the three fellow fereldens and the strong muscular man. There was simply a nod to the barbarian, who grabbed the mans collar, pulling up from the ground.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow of his pitiful life. He landed on his feet, looking up at the barbarian with surprise. "If we meet again, I'll sink my blade through your skull." The man nodded fast and ran for his life, panting and weeping.

"Its nice to know we have a skilled bully." The Templar warden remarked. Yet Conan gave him another brooding look. Not a change, but still, Conan disliked the naive snideness Alister had.

Elissa led them into the town, mostly just depressed villagers who couldn't fight worth a damn with a blade. But by the looks of it, they never would. It reminded the Cimmerian of this little village he found himself in, he was wounded from battle and taken care of by a villagers daughter.

She fell for him and looked after him when his wounds hadn't healed. When he saw that the lord of the village, a great hunter, supposedly, had taken one of the brides for himself. Conan was angry at the villagers because of how they didn't lift a finger. Cowards, he thought.

But when he got better, the hunter pit him in the forest, like so many before him. You see, not only was the lordsman known as a great hunter, but also a hunter of men. Many ran, trying to escape the killing edge of the hunter. But the only one to succeed was Conan.

He freed the village from the grips of a fraud and a monster, throwing the man into an untamed forest that hadn't been caged and under his grasp.

But these people, in this little town called Lothering, they weren't held by some cruel man. But a perversion of nature: the Darkspawn. Conan could not slay one mere Darkspawm and make things better. He'd have to wait till they find this... Darkspawn. Well, this Archdemon they spoke of.

Yet their approaching threat seemed far from The Cimmerians group, who were looking at a board full of request.

"Oh? To we seek to help the less fortunate?" Morigan asked in her sing-song sarcastic tone. "Maybe we'll help elderly women with chores?"

Elissa shook her head, giving no reply to the wild woman. But Alister had made a point before: "well, we do need the money... If were going to make it to all these places."

But Conan hadn't been so focused. He seemed to have his mind stuck somewhere. She'd have to talk to him about it sometime. "Okay, were going to do a few of these. Morigan, if you wish-"

"Where is the Tavern in this place?" Conan commanded. Elissa just sighed, almost not surprised that the barbarian would rather drink. Still, she shrugged. "Alright, Morigan. Why don't you lead Conan to the Tavern while I and Alister do some deeds."

"With Pleasure." Morigan and Conan split from the mage and Templar, going down the bridge to a bigger building but seemed no different then any other of the hovels there.

Inside of the Tavern was a station of guards, more like braggerds in armor by the look of them. But the rest were just more people running away from the coming danger. They had a look of fear, some sobbing while others looked as if they had been sobbing for quite some time.

But those damn armored fools in the midst of it all seemed to give Conan a mean look. Maybe he'll slap that off...

"Tell me, Conan." Said the beautiful woman, her odd colored eyes gazing at him with desire. "You've told us where you hail, but I've not heard such a place. What is it like?"

The barbarian couldn't help but remember the time his village was attacked, the men killing his family and putting him into slavery only for him to survive and live his life as a nomad who had little idea of what to do with his life.

"It was cold. Aye, the winter had a colder bite then most lands in the season."

"My handsome companion, that's not enough for me. Tell me more." He told her of a burning place and the trails he left. That was his answer, and he showed no emotion. It was simple fact. It was odd for her to be so fascinated by some man without the single idea of how to dress, egnoring her rags.

He wore some fur thing around his waist, bracers around his wrist, and a pair of boots that seemed less protective.

It left nothing to the imagination, she is thankful for that, but he fought in battles. How does a man not wear chest plate as well as a shield? Still; maybe there's more then what meats the eye...

What made him feel as such, she wondered. So peculiar that he would act such. Maybe something happened? It mattered not. Yet maybe she'd pry those secrets from him someday, maybe not with clothes, but... Well, more in the way of intimacy.

There came more company, those ruffians in armor. Such shine the armor must of had. If only it weren't stained so much... "Look at this!" Their leader told them, pointing to the muscular back side of Conan. "This fool doesn't even have any clothes! What an cretent." The group laughed, the leader laughed, Conan got up and gave this fellow a swift hurting.

"I'd watch your mouth if I had been you." Conan advised, yet this man had a fire in his eyes just as his men. Their anger had their fingers around their weapons and looking at the barbarian with killing intent.

Conan knew only one answer. He unsheathed his blade and let the steel tip down, aiming the edge at the fools. He had a grin on his face, ready to take the first swing.

A woman jumped in the middle of these men, garbed in some robe and had an easing voice. "Gentleman, please. Do you really need to fight? Why can't we sit and relax and go back to our drinking?"

Yet the barbarian didn't put his blade down. In fact, his grin merely disappeared. The face he wore casually looked upon his enemies.

"Get out of my way, Woman!" He ordered.

Leliana had never heard such rudeness in her life, but she hadn't time to tell him half of her mind. She merely watched as he ran forward, giving a swift uppercut to the leaders chin once again.

The other men ran at him, though some began to pull arrows from their quivers. They didn't last long, burning alive from the wilder looking woman that was at Conan's side.

The screams of those burning men... But they had it coming, she told herself. They were bullying simple villagers. At least, that was enough to deserve such a fate, she tried to tell herself.

The dark haired muscleman had his blade meeting the steel of another, though he held a force stronger then this drunk. The man in armor felt his sword closing in on him, the barbarian forcing the strength to fade. The edge of his sword seemed close enough to go through his head.

His men tried to stop him, but that witch who was with him merely cast spells upon them. They were defenseless against these two. Maybe the dark haired warrior was right: he should of watched his mouth around him.

Blood splattered across the floor, the people around them terrified of the two. A mage, burning men alive with a smirk across her face while the other, an unnaturally looking muscular man, gave little to none mercy.

"Get out!" The bartender yelled. "I want you two out of my Tavern!" Conan grabbed the collar of his tunic, looking down the mans eyes that turned from scorn to fear.

"Would you like another blood bath?" The barbarian asked him.

The barkeep merely shook his head, falling back to his feet.

"Good." Conan replied.

They stayed in the Tavern, sitting at the bar keep. But Conan was met by the garbed woman that stood in the midst of Conan's battle.

"Hello, sir's." She began. Her tone kind yet had some kind of... Offer, as far as Morigan could tell. "I saw your prowess in battle, thinking you must be well trained."

"Aye." Conan remarked.

"So you must be on a great quest of great importance. May I ask what it is?" Morigan began to fit the pieces already; the woman was wearing chantry robes and wielding sheathed daggers. This woman sought an escape from her boredom.

"The people I travel with are, seeking the Darkspawn leader." It seemed to spark the woman, her young features perking up as if a child was receiving a long awaited gift. "You must be the one I had my vision of!"

Morigan was shocked, a sister gone mad. Made sense, they held pointless worship.

Yet Conan believed her. As far as he knew, visions were distant messages from gods. But once he heard her vision, which she described in great detail, it made little sense. A darkness, whispers, a falling... What does this have to do with him?

"You must of been poisoned, woman. You sound as if you had a dream out of toxin." Yet she shook her head, almost saddened by the poor judgment of the man. "No, the maker told me to find a man that was born on the battlefield."

Still, Conan shook his head. "You people and this maker, I haven't even hear of this god and I still only hear a name."

The red haired woman gave him a puzzled look. How could he not of heard of the maker?

"It would explain the accent, but even in Orzamar, they have heard the maker. Do you not hail in any place close to Fereldan."

The barbarian merely nodded. But it did not stop Leliana, only made her determined to follow him and tell him of the great being. "It does not matter, we will have time on the journey. By the way, were are we going?"

If it were any man, he'd dismiss them as some fool and slap them across the face. However, here stood a woman with looks that rivaled his lovers. Some, anyway.

She was a priest, or some heavy believer. He recognized the tone of the religious. Yet... The darkness that lied in her beautiful eyes his darkness within, something that she's been trying to hide even from herself.

He stood up, looking down at her. He was taller then the women, and some men too. But still, he let out a hardy laugh as the people around watched him with frightful eyes. The smile on his face seemed threatening, but Leliana saw it as a yes to her forwarded request.

"We follow these Wardens, as you call them. And we fight the Darkspawn."

Morigan could not believe what she was hearing! Maybe he had his skull cracked as well, but regardless. She would have to suffer this sisters company for awhile. They introduced themselves while she stood silent, gazing at the woman with simple annoyance.

They walked out of the Tavern, seeing Elissa and Alister guiding some boy. "Hey you two!" Elissa said, finally catching the sister with her daggers. "Who is the chantry woman?"

Conan, not familiar with the word Chantry, just introduced her. "This woman is Leliana. She wishes to help."

Looking at the young girl, Elissa felt as if she was marching forward with naive notions. "Okay. She can come." She said, half wishing to tell her to go away, save her from the danger.

They split once more, Conan leading them down another path. He noticed a glimmer nearby, a cage. Holding a tall figure. Passing the guards haggling a simple man, he saw the side of a creature accepting the imprisonment. "Creature." Conan commanded. "Why are you in here?"

He blankly replied to the dark haired man "I am a prisoner."

The eyebrows this muscular man had curved down to the center. Looking at the horned being with annoyance. "Your silence will not save you. Do you wish to seek atonement for your crime or rot?"

The creature said nothing. Conan snarled, but walked away, going back the direction of the bridge. When he met back with Elissa and Alister, they went back to the creature. Repetitive, but held better results.

The creature opened up more. Apparently, Wardens had much respect; there expected to fight the blight and have been for years and this creature wished to help.

They were to go to the chantry and ask for the key to the prisoners cage, Conan following. There was a creature, though. Once again catching his attention. He noticed it running to some wall and hiding behind it. What could it be, he wondered. He made pursuit.

It was a dog, a lonely dog. It seemed like a tough looking breed, its teeth strong and sharp with some coloring to it. Its natural. Its fur was brown and filthy. It must have been like the people at lothering, though he seemed like he fought some creatures in its escape. It looked up at the barbarian with desperate eyes, the dark green merely accenting its desperation.

"You found a mabari!" Said that soothing voice of Lelianas. She sat down by its side, petting its head. "He must have ran from Ostagar, poor thing. I wonder if its master survived."

The dog whined, hearing her talk about his master. And she merely patted his head.

"He can come with us. Earn his place in battle." Conan said, earning a look of surprise from Leliana and the hound.

"Are you sure the wardens will mind?" The red haired girl asked.

"They do not have to mind." He picked up the dog who gave a yelp and simply was carried off in the walk to the chantry. When the two mages and the Templar caught sight of the sister and the barbarian, with addition of a hound in the mans arm, they each felt differently.

"Conan... Where did you get the dog?" Alister asked. "You didn't steal it, did you?"

The barbarian shook his head. "I found him laying alone. This hound has fought before, by the blood still in his coat. We will take him with us to our battles."

Elissa sighed once again, this time massaging the arch of her nose with her two fingers. But Morigan crossed her arms as she felt disappointed in the barbarian.

Once they freed the qunari and took him on their journey, the group encountered a threat on the highway. "Someone help us!" The dwarf yelled, his assistant watching these darkspawn in curiosity whilst the merchant cowered besides him. "Get back, foul creatures!"

He was knocked down by a tall Darkspawn, raising his flamberg of thorns up high to cut them both down. A cackle seeped through its helm.

Yet it stopped when an arrow pierced through its helm, dropping its blade to the side.

The creature they met, Sten, picked the two handed weapon up within his hands and clashed against the Darkspawn as spells were flung.

The women stood back, casting spells or shooting arrows. As the Templar, the barbarian, the Hound, and Sten fought up front.

Conan cut down some small grunt Darkspawn, swinging his blade and cleaving its legs. It fell on the side of its face and felt the blade pierce through its skull. Conan twisted the blade, having some need to justify that its dead. Once he pulled it out, black blood oozed off the blade and stained it as it had before.

Alister's shield went right up to the face of some hurlock, its fall to the ground made its demise. The templar raised his sword above it's chest and let it go straight through the Darkspawns corrupted armor. What little life it had once, was gone now.

Sten cleaved a path of Darkspawn with the strength and blade he wielded. Bashing the blade into the skulls of one genlock and then chopping Hurlock head after.

He roared his battle cry and continued on.

The dog, well. He ripped some Darkspawn throat out and then preceded to piss on the corpse.

The mages had a different set of spells being used; where as Morigan would cast hexes and fireballs, Elissa would pull out lightning bolts and some spell to cast aside enemies with great force.

One last Darkspawn was killed from the quiver of Lelianas. She had a smirk on her face as she said "I think that went well."

The two dwarves thanked this group of strangers, offering atleast a "sovereign" as they called them. But they looked like silver coins and some coppers. But the thing that caught his attention so much was these two small men looking up at him. Never in all his travels or adventures, not even in the swamps he was carried off to, he's never seen such small men.

Elissa spoke nice enough to them, offering safe passage with them on their travels. Of coarse, the merchants accepted, as Conan knew they would. A caravan desires safe passage as it makes its good on to the next town so there is more gold. Simple.

They traveled down the road, heading toward the path of Redcliff, as Alister suggested. And Conan would follow on till he could make it back home.

Elissa was merely doing this for her friend, but she also wanted to see her old home. Maybe she could say hello to her parents before they went and destroyed the Darkspawn.


	5. Ch 4 Conan, pillager of her Dungeon

Through her dreams, Elissa could hear the roar of the archdemon. She saw it in its glory, if one could call it that; the Darkspawn raising their weapons in allegiance to the great dragon god that was corrupted, it mind battered in their filth. It let out an ear shattering roar, looking at Elissa.

It was like it could see her!

She sat up, gasping for air. Sweat rolled down her face and chest from the heat and the dreams nightmare inducing image. She hadn't seen anything as horrendous as that dragon...

"Oh! Conan, you savage beast!" She heard... That was Morigan, giggling and... Moaning? "Oh by the maker!" Elissa cried, stepping out of her tent.

She saw Alister outside as well, looking at her with the saddest looks she had ever seen. That, and he looked like he had vomited earlier. "Can't sleep?" He asked her. "Neither could I, with that... Ugh!"

Leliana came out of her tent too, yet she was more curious then disgusted. "It sounds like Morigan is... Is she?"

Elissa nodded. "Oh! Is it... Is it with Conan? Does that mean he loves her?" She earned a surprised look from Alister and Elissa, their eyes widened and sort of amazed that she would ask something like that. It reminded Elissa of her brothers son...

"No...?" Alister answered with that annoying jokey vibe. Yet Elissa liked it a bit, but the matter at hand was most appalling. She thought she heard Leliana sigh in relief...

"Good. Conan is so... Handsome! And he's so different, as if he's seen many things..."

"Why are we waisting time?" Sten demanded to know from them out. It was almost as if he appeared out of thin air, but he merely walked from the darkness. He had been listening to Conan and Morigan for some time... Not by choice, but still. "They have been mating in their tent since we made camp. It serves no purpose, he does not need an heir. Why must we allow this to go on? We must battle the Darkspawn!"

"I know, Sten. I know, but..." She saw the barbarian himself getting out of the tent. Even though he is older, he did seem quite attractive. He was only wearing that fur around his waist. Wait... He has Morigans dark red rag around his neck...

"Conan?" She called him, wanting a certain question answered. "What are you people doing out here?!" He demanded. "Were you listening to us as we-"

"Yes." Alister answered, not letting the Cimmerian finish what he was about to say. Who knows what word he would of used? Sex, making love, plunging through her dungeon, taking siege to her like a castle. He could feel lunch coming up... "We couldn't sleep."

Conan lifted his hand and pointed to Alister. He seemed slightly angry, but he dropped his finger down and sighed. "Aye, I should of known to put my hand around her mouth. But that witch loves to bite."

Alister threw up by the fire. By the maker, it burst into flames and just dissipated. Elissa didn't know whether to laugh or feel disgusted. Still, odd that something like that just happened. "Conan, why are you wearing her rags around your neck?"

He suddenly noticed that as well, dragging it from his muscular neck down to his shoulders. Leliana couldn't help but follow that rag of a shirt down till she wanted to take a new path all the way down to his "oh, she used this to hold around me. She's veritile."

Leliana sat by the fire, just listening to the black haired man. Listening while imagining, and she never thought she'd think of such things since before the chantry.

"Regardless. Conan, you have to think of the others here. We must be able to head to Redcliff by tommorow." The Cimmerian gave her a stern look, unsure rather he would yell or walk away. "Aye, your right." He said, to her surprise. "I led armies before, girl. But I didn't think of that experience till you reminded me."

He must have a lot of interesting things about his past, Leliana thought. How she wondered about him in his youth and how he must of been with many women. But she looked away from the fire, and stared up at him. His strong structure almost made him appear like a stone guardian, but he was made of human skin. He had a brooding set of lips and eyes, but she knew he was much more then a brooding man.

"Then I will handle her when you are awake." Elissa shook her head and hands through the air "no, no! I just meant..." His bellowing laugh was a thing of charm. It was hardy, yet it felt like he could tell some good tales, just as Leliana. "I know what you mean. You think I made love with people watching? Ha!"

That type of laugh at the end, with the defiant giggle... It reminded Leliana of Bethany Hawke, that girl she'd run into, outside the chantry. She wondered why she didn't see her in the tavern...

It was probably because of the crowds of people in Lothering.

"Conan, that is your name, yes?" The Qunari asked the barbarian, who was almost the same size as him. Remarkable. "Yes... What do you want, creature?" Conan stared at the man through those Qunari eyes. He had some words to share with Conan. "Do you waste so much of your energy? I would expect a warrior to be wise, not careless."

Conan spat on the dirt floor and looked into those eyes that burned with some sort of duty. "I fought wars and monsters, wizards with a spell to change time, I've faced the seas and tribes of men that turn to beast. I even faced a witch with powers and men who snuck into the walls of the kingdom I guarded. The dark twin of the queen.'

Sten wouldn't believe such tales, yet he felt the heavy mark they left on the Cimmerian. Maybe it was not heavy as the scasrs of war, but the barbarian had scars as well. That there was no mistake. But their was strength given to him from these event, as those broad shoulders and veiney arms told him. No. This man told the truth.

"Conan." The barbarian looked at the red headed sister. She looked as a naive little girl did when she heard something exciting. But those breast of hers showed a young woman, and they perked up to him just as she did. "Could you tell us of this dark twin? It sounds so intriguing!"

There was a sense of begging in her blue eyes. Such things a man could swim in. He sat down by the fire, looking across the dancing tips of the fire, he noticed the others staring at him and waiting for this tale. Elissa held her posture as Alister watched Conan intently. So did Leliana and Sten. The dog also stopped wagging his tongue just to listen. Even Morigan stepped out of her tent clasping her breast in her hands.

"Aye, I'll tell you."

The land was in chaos, as it was. The queen had let rogues and bandits take the castle with her and turned against her people. Many suspected she had become a greedful woman, but Conan knew, somehow. Maybe it was because he was the captain of the guard and might have spent a night with her. But regardless, he was the one who stood against this copy first.

When the town split, most of the good men who were defeated were crucified on two sets of wood, like an ex. Nails had dug through his hands and feet. What transpired in the city was sex parties and tortures. And Conan could only watch as the buzzards fly around what could of been his remains.

But he fought for life, for some reason. And bit into the swooping buzzards neck. He could hear the bird scream as his teeth dug into its neck. He tasted blood and chewed on its skin.

When he was found by a group calling themselves the Iron wolves, they tested the fates with him. Cutting the crucifix down and letting him survive. And the tested his strength. Grasping the horse weakly and riding alongside them, he learned what it was to rebuild his strength. He learned what it was to be an outlaw as well, but with brothers at his side.

When the time came, and he had healed, he challenged the leader. It was odd, fighting the man who saved him. But the man was a scoundrel and lost his blade when Conan struck his hand. Conan placed a test of fate upon the man. It was the same as it was with Conan. If you survive, then you may live your life.

Conan held the wolves to his side as he went back to his Lady and saved her, and killed the queen, who had a moon mark on her. They appeared the same, though. Regardless, when he struck her down he felt nothing else besides relief. Relief that the evil she had done for years was gone.

And so was Conan, running off with his crew.

The camp looked at Conan with wondrous eyes. A witch as queen, a city filled with vice and sin, and a man who won against fate and rode against the evil twin just to save the actual queen. It was a remarkable tale, and Leliana told him so.

"What did you do with the wolves?" She asked him. As soon as he was going to answer, he began to yawn as well as Elissa. He hadn't went to bed yet and he was getting tired. From the love making and the story telling. "Some other time, girl."

She pouted a bit, but she agreed. It wouldn't help to force him. Still, she had that glare in her eyes that allured many and yet now... They were the ones allured. "Oh, alright." She said, going to her tent.

Morigan grasped the red rag out of Conan's hands and gave him her silent looks. They were telling him to come hither, apparently. "We shall slumber, Conan. You seem to have no tent." She gave him her hand and guided him back to her tent.

"I hope I don't wake again with those two doing... Whatever they were doing." Alistair told the mage, crawling back to his bed as well.

It seemed it was just her and the Qunari, who only had awkward glares. She eventually left to her tent. Sten growled with the darkness, but looked at the two dwarves who waved at him. Maybe he will talk to them.

{Why, I must say! Thank you all for the follows and favorites! And thank you to those who will read this. At some point I will edited this, but for now I will push the path further.

Kid-N7, I am greatful of your suggestions and your support. You made me want to get this thing going and I usually do need a push. Don't worry, I'll get it there. I hope you've been enjoying the chapters (I forgot that guy infront of the Chantry! Err! Oh well, Conan would of scared him off anyway.)

Mpower045, I wonder what he'll do when the old mage wynne comes along? Devious laughs, heh heh.

I don't know if this last guy is reading the story anymore (probably not) but he did make me try and improve my writing a bit. Some day I'll get there and make great stories! Or at least nice reads. So thank you, Drgyen.

If you'd like to give some advice (maybe tell me what I might of gotten wrong) or just say something nice, that would be great. But I'll settle for the favorites and follows for now.

Thank you all, and next up is the castle Redcliff, where the undead will rise and they must face against the dead! If I could draw art, I think I know what I'd draw...}


End file.
